Beyond Knowing What The Hell Is Happening!
by Zwei Hetalia Schriftsteller
Summary: Eve and James have known each other for a long time...and then, they fall in love. James starts acting weird, and then he ends up taking Eve's vir-wait...read to find out *wink*  not exactly a Hetalia fic, but...read the A/N


_**Okay, so this is not a Hetalia fic exactly, but it is based off of a Role-Play one of us participated in, and the male was actually Spain, and the female was a Muse that one of us has. Anyhow, that's how we related it. Yes, this happened in a Facebook PM, copied directly from it (with name changes) ;)**_

_**XOXO Rose**_

James walked up behind Eve and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, fixing his hair as he did so. Eve turned to face him. "….Tag…." was all she said.

James' eyes bulged out of his head. She was beautiful. He went into a daze. "H-hi!" He said awkwardly. He looked love-stricken. Blinking, Eve looked around awkwardly. "Oi...You okay?" she asked, poking his face.

James laughed. "Yeah..." "... You're sure about zat...?" she muttered, unconvinced, "James, honestly..." She rolled her eyes, grumbling to herself. "Yea." He signed, resting his arm on her shoulder quietly. Glancing at his arm, which slightly rubbing up against Eve's neck, she rolled her eyes and took out a can of beer. "Vant some?"

"Psh nope. I'm one for Vodka." James replied. "Or Sprite." He pulled the can out. "Yup." He drank the soda quietly as he traced his arm around Eve's shoulders and down a tad so it rested comfortably around her waist and lower back. A light blush appeared on the girl's face, her dark eyes glancing down at his arm. "..." Shrugging, she took a drink of beer, downing most of it in one gulp.

James raised a hand and gently brushed the hair from Eve's eyes. "You, are beautiful." he said. "Te amo..." he whispered. Eve, who had started taking another drink of beer, choked on her drink. Her eyes were wide and she held her stomach in a coughing-fit. "W-WAS!" she gasped. She knew enough Spanish to know what he just said.

"Well...I am serious, Eve." He said, standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. "I...Ich leibe dich." Eve stared at him in shock. Almost as soon as she processed what he said, she began to tremble. Her mouth fell open, but no sound escaped her. Shaking hands moved up and wrapped around Jame's neck, her fingers running into his hair. Suddenly, Eve pulled him close, her leg raising up and latching around him, pulling his waist close to her own. She screwed her eyes shut and gave him a rather harsh, steamy kiss.

James's eyes widened and he broke the kiss suddenly. "Holy shit, you're good!" He yelled out. He didn't know what to do next, so he just grabbed Eve's hand tightly. "Let's go to my place for lunch." He said softly, kissing Eve on the cheek. The girl's face was extremely red, her dark eyes looking at the ground. "I practice..." she muttered, referring to her job at the German pub she works in.. Hearing lunch, she seemed to perk up, nodding quickly and blushing darker at the cheek kiss.

James led her to his house, opening the door to the small place. "Here we are, Eve." He led her inside. The place was a bit damp and small, but James didn't waste money on luxury. He took her to the table. "What would you like?" He asked, opening a small fridge. His eyes sparkled when he made eye contact with her. Eve took a seat at the table. She looked around his home, and it did remind her of the place she lived in. "... Water vould be nice..." she said simply, crossing her arms over her chest and watching him.

James stepped forward, handing her a glass of ice cold water. He also began to prepare his favorite dish, steak. "Do you like steak or would you like something else?" He asked."Oh, and earlier, what did you mean by saying that you practice?" "Steak ist good," she said, quickly downing half of her water. Upon hearing his question, she choked a bit on her drink, like before, coughing and setting down her glass. "Vell... U-Uhh..." A dark blush crossed her face and neck, "...Zat Deutsch pub a little ways von hier... I'm a... S-Stage dancer..." Her blush darkened, "You know... Dressed in... under-garments... und sometimes... pole dancing..." She lowered her head so James couldn't see her face, she was embarrassed.

"That's neat!" James said. He approved of this job because he thought it was cool. "Hey, now, don't be embarrassed." He flipped the steak on the grill. "In fact, I like it." He gave her a look that he hoped would get the message across. The blush darkened on her face, and she mumbled something, busying herself by playing with the hem of her shirt quietly. James walked up behind Eve, gently twirling a lock of her beautiful hair in between his fingers. He had a small smile on his face that grew slowly, his mind filling with thoughts of Eve. "You know how I said I loved you? I really...REALLY meant it..." He gently spun her around to face him and stood her up. He then rested his hands gently on her waist and stared into her eyes.

Eyes widening, her hands gripped his shoulders, too surprised to respond. Her mouth fell open, and she was about to speak when... The slight sound of clinking metal was heard from underneath Eve's clothes. She blushed fiercely, lowering her head and pressing her forehead against James's chest. "..." "Is that what I THINK it is?" James asked. He wasn't sure...but he lifted her head up from his chest. "Hey, it is what it is. You are beautiful, and if that clinking was what I think it was, it's a sexy thing, and if I were you, I'm be damned proud of it."

"I-It's mein o-outfit für vork... You caught me just after mein shift..." she muttered, blushing. She pulled herself from James, pulling her shirt up and off her body. Unbuckling and outright removing her jeans, she nodded. "Mein outfit..." Her under-garments were made of metal, iron chains keeping them together, chain mail used to cover important areas. The metal began clinking with every slight shift. Blushing more, she pulled from her jeans a sex collar, clasping it on around her neck and letting the chain leash fall to the floor. "Zis is vhat I dance in..." James's jaw fell open-wide. "..." He was stunned. "H-h-h-HOT!" was all he could say. "You look..." he stopped, and wrapped his arms around her lower back. "...stunning." He leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss.

Her face and neck red, Eve returned the kiss, her arms resting on his shoulders, her fingers playing with his hair. "I don't do private shows, so don't even zink ohf asking," she muttered, her dark eyes looking into his bright ones. "I wouldn't" James said. "Although it would be sexy." He walked around the back of Eve, then wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on a piece of chain. His eyes said it all-he truly loved her, and, they also portrayed what he wanted.

Eyes wide, her mouth fell open, and she felt a little light-headed. "U-U-Uh..." her mind was scrambling for words, but nothing came to her. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her breathing fast, all sense of nervousness coming to her. James lifted his head. He breathed into her ear gently as he spoke. "You know, the other day, I killed something...a fox. I didn't want to eat it, but it's still in-tact, if you want it." He said. He held out the dead creature. "I kept it fresh." He breathed the last word quieter, toying delicately with the edge of the chain that covered her chest. Staring at the lifeless fox, an obvious wave of hunger came to Eve. She licked her lips, a spark of something... inhumane in her eyes. She wanted to eat it right then and there, but she quickly came to reality. "Y-You know about my demo-?" she stopped midsentence, cursing herself quietly, "...H-How do you know I eat fox...?" She didn't notice his hand, her attention was to the possible meal before her. "B-Besides, I'm not allowed to eat food like zis in public..."

"I saw you...a while back. And I know you aren't. You can just...keep it." James tugged a bit harder on the metal chain surrounding her chest, pushing the tip of his finger through the edge and toying with it, his other hand setting the fox down and travelling to setting near her lower back. Feeling his hands, Eve's blush returned quickly. "I-I svear, if you're trying to figure out how mein bra comes off..." she closed her eyes, surprised at herself for willingly being touched. "... T-The clasp is in the middle o-o-of mein chest..." Shakily, she raised her hands, taking hold of James's, moving it between her breasts. She helped him unclasp it, and now the metal under garment could be easily removed.

James's eyes widened at the fact that she was willing to do so. "I...well...I...er..." He was still behind Eve, and he wasn't really sure what to do. "I...if you...um...i-i-if you w-want to...g-go ahead." He whispered. Eve closed her eyes, sighing. "... I don't know how far I'm willing to go..." she muttered, and, without warning, she turned around and pulled James into a kiss, the unclasped metal top sliding off onto the floor with a metallic thud.

"Don't worry, I don't think I want to go...THAT far." He broke the kiss after a sharp return, then glanced down. "Eve..." he breathed, staring. "Your...your..." Eve blushed heavily, shrugging. There was something a little odd about her gaze. It seemed a bit darker. Stepping back, she picked up the metal cloth, pulling it back on and securing it with the clasp. "...It does that..." Glancing up at the clock, she sighed. "I'm going to miss mein shower time... I only get the water twice a day... This is the time I use for relaxing..." Sighing, she gave James a quick kiss before she started to zone out, her mind on the time.

"Wait a minute." He grabbed her shoulders. "Relax...here. I don't live in your town...remember? You can use the shower here, legally, whenever you want. Stay a while. Use it later." he breathed the last sentence quietly, then re-undid the clasp. Eve blushed bright, looking at him with wide eyes. "Y-You don't need to do zat für me," she said, and, without realizing it, she moved closer to James, her body against his. James smiled. "Yes, I do. When you love someone, you help them." He pulled his own shirt off, also gently allowing E's chainmail top to fall to the floor as he pulled her closer for skin-on-skin contact.

A small whine came from Eve as she pressed herself against him. His warm skin felt good against her cold skin, and she began to kiss him, her fingers tugging playfully at the hem oh his pants. James twirled her hair, stroking her back gently. He then felt her fingers, and he blushed slightly, following suit by undoing his belt, pulling it off, and undoing his zipper. "They aren't very tight..." he whispered, hinting something that was hidden. Eve pressed her palm against his lower region, making a trail of kisses to his ear. Smirking darkly, she gave his ear a gentle bite, her leg rubbing up between his legs in a teasing motion. Grasping one of James's hands, she moved it to rest on her waist where the clasp to her chain underwear was. Her other hand ran gently along his chest, feeling up every inch of exposed skin.

James moaned quietly, using his other hand to feel along Eve's chest, stopping as his hand rested gently in the middle of her upper half. He teasingly traced around it, and then undid the clasp on Eve's other chain wear. He also dropped his pants to his knees, placing Eve's left hand on the rim of his boxers gently as his other hand traced her chest delicately, teasing her. Soft whimpers and whines escaped her, and she pressed herself against him more, her hand tugging at his boxers almost needingly. She lifted a leg, latching it around him as her last article of clothing fell, to the point where she was completely nude, save for the sex collar and leash around her neck. She tugged down his boxers, her fingers running over his member gently.

James stepped out of his boxers and pants as he undid Eve's collar. He gazed down, keeping one hand tracing her chest and letting the other dance across her waist and down, just above her lower area. More whines escaped her, each whine almost needing. Their lower regions were centimeters apart, and Eve felt like she would go mad if they didn't become one. Giving his ear another bite, she pressed their areas together, a slight, high-pitched, excited sound escaping her. "B-Bitte..." she whispered pleadingly in his ear. For emphasis, she moved her waist against his manhood. "Sshh...not yet...Eve..." James said. He separated, drawing his finger along her "sensitive" area enticingly as he gently lay her on the ground and moved over her, his finger pressing HARD on the area, his tongue rolling along her chest area, circling it needingly.

A few moans escaped her, her back arching up. "A-Ah...!" She squirmed at his touch, blushing and moaning. Her breathing was fast and high pitched, her fingers entangled in his hair. "Ngh... B-Bitte..." she moaned, her waist pressing against his hand. James's head shook. "Not...yet..." he sat on her chest, his region in her face. He then looked her in the eye and reached back, his fingers nearing her entrance. Eve whined, her gaze looking up at him needingly. Her waist continued to squirm, her knees rubbing together in excitement. James's fingers moves teasingly around the area, not quite slipping in yet. He moved his lower area closer to her face, sticking it right by her neck, hinting something that was again, hidden in his gaze.

Eve let out more whines, a few becoming slight moans. Her mind was fogging with need and desire. Turning her head, she gave James's member a lick, looking up at him with dark, seductive eyes. James moaned at the lick, his fingers moving closer to entering. "Should I...of course I will still do the other thing too but should I do this?" He signaled to his fingers as her moved his region even closer to Eve, looking from her to it more needingly. She nodded, staring up at him with a lustful focus. "Do vatever you v-vant..." she breathed against his member, smirking up at him as she did.

James nodded, smiling. His fingertips slipped inside and moved around a bit, then glared down at her, focusing on her face, and then his region, with a powerful need. "Do for me and I do for you." he said, smirking back at her. "Deeper?" He signaled to his fingers with the question. "A-Ah..." She let out a moan, whimpering with pleasure. "J-Ja..." She nodded, "M-More..." Quickly taking the hint, she began to lick up his member before taking it into her mouth, her tongue ravishing the sweet skin. Her whole body shook at his touch, and her throat took him in as best as it could. James moaned, then went very deep with his fingers, feeling around a lot. He savored the feeling of her mouth, then he removed his fingers, winked at her, flipped onto his belly, his legs surrounding her head as her mouth covered his region, and his tongue entered where his fingers had been.

Eve continued to take him in, whimpers and whines replacing what would be moans. She loved the taste of him, she practically craved it as she took him in as deep as she could. Her lower region burned with pleasure, getting wet and excited at the feeling of his tongue. James tasted her juices, pushing his tongue as deep as he could, then licking every inch of her before removing it. He then rolled off of her, but leaving his region in her mouth. "You let go when you want to." He said quietly, laying there, exposed entirely. Pulling away from his member, Eve crawled onto him, their areas centimeters apart. Looking down at him, she smirked and winked, before taking him in. He slipped inside her so well, and the girl let out a loud moan, gasping as she moved her waist up and down on him.

James moaned louder, pleasure overcoming him. He reached forward, and, out of pure lust, fastened a hand around her breast, squeezing it sharply, moving it around, and feeling it tenderly. Eve let out loud high moans, taking all of him in. She moved quickly, so much so that his member was pounding her walls. "A-Ah...!" The burning pleasure was almost too much for her. James's head hit the ground and he pulled her against him, deepening himself into her further. He then lifted her up slightly, and engulfed her right breast in his mouth, licking and nibbling. He gazed at her, asking her if she wanted more of that by using a strong gaze.

"B-B-Bitte!" she moaned, her moaning and the sound of their joining filling the room. She felt a loss of breath, the feeling too good, practically perfect. "A-A-Ahh...!" James nodded sharply, nibbling more and licking harder with more feeling. He was enjoying the moment, almost too much. Eve's moans were turning him on more than he should be. He bit hard on her breast, not letting go. His eyes searched hers for a response to it. Eve's moans were light and high as she moved her waist. It was such a good feeling, she could hardly stand it. The feeling on her chest nearly brought her over the edge. "B-Bittee~" she moaned, "J-Ja..." She felt herself almost reaching her limit.

James bit harder, his tongue also moving around the tip her nipple, deepening himself into her as far as possible. His left hand was rested on her ass, his right hand touching her 'sensitive' area with great pleasure, pushing on it as hard as he could. His gaze again searched hers for a reply to everything he was doing as he squeezed her buttocks harshly, pinching it. Eve felt as though she was going over the edge. It was burning too good, and she let out moans to prove it. She kissed James, her lower abdomen burning with heat. "A-A-Ahhn..." Jame's eyes widened as they both released. He broke the kiss gently and flopped back on the ground. "W-w-we should do this a-again s-sometime." He smiled. "Stop by my house anytime you want to." He winked and smiled. "Cuz you are good." As though to finalize it all, he pushed on Eve's 'sensitive' spot one last time, hoping to provoke one more moan.

Eve nodded and put her clothing back on. James followed suit, and then turned around. "Aw fuck!" His kitchen was ablaze, the steak having burned and then the grill having set on fire. The flames had begun to spread. "Run, damn it!" He yelled, grabbing Eve's arm. They ran together. Eve then pulled away from him. "Oh, and one more thing. If you want to stay together, don't EVER call me your bitch or anything like that." She walked away. James called the fire department, and then waited for the fire truck.


End file.
